He's the King of My Heart
by SoulofGold
Summary: Jai loves someone but doesn't know if he loves her back. One shot OCx? Pairing at the end Characters might be a little OOC so you were warned. Flames will be used to burn LenRen!


I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING SO NO SUING! I only own Jai Li. Enjoy!

I sigh dreamily for what felt like the 100th time today as I watched the love of my life train his heart out. I hear my cousin shouting orders to everyone but I don't pay attention. My eyes are focused only on him. "Jai…Jai? JAI LI!" "WAH!!" I fell out of the tree that I was in. He looked at me with a funny expression, "You ok? You seemed to be staring into space..." "Ah-heheh..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm fine! ;"

"If you're sure..." he trailed off, gave me a light smile and went back to training. I gave a slight sigh and went off calling to Anna that I was going for a walk. I had a lot on my mind...

It was night when I made my way to the graveyard. I went to the highest part, sitting on a gravestone, looking at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" Managing to keep myself from falling off the grave, I looked behind me to see him again. He had that soft smile that I love so much. Blushing I reply, "Yes, they're gorgeous." He looked up at the stars then looked back at me. My heart pounds wildly and my mouth was dry. I couldn't speak. Averting my gaze to the ground, I gave a sigh and wrapped my arms around my knees, bringing them against my chest. Amazingly, I didn't fall off the grave, which I was still on. I heard the sound of footsteps as he came up next to me.

"You've been really tense lately and you're day dreaming a lot more than you used to. Is something wrong?" I blinked before looking up again. His gaze met with mine and I could see concern in his eyes. I blushed slightly, "I-it's nothing... I've just been thinking about the tournament." I stuttered slightly, averting my gaze again.

:His (I'm not telling til the very end) pov:

There is something definitely wrong with Jai. I've never seen her so nervous. But the weird thing is, it always seems to be when I'm around. Did I do something wrong to make her uncomfortable? I stared up at the sky for a few moments, "Hey Jai?" "Hm?" she looked up at me. "Did I...Did I do something wrong?" She looked taken aback.

:Jai's pov:

He thinks he did something wrong? Why?? "No, why would you think that?" I asked, confused. "Well, you seem a lot more distant towards me than before. It kind of worried me." he replied quietly. Was it my imagination, or was he blushing? I giggled softly. He looked confused, which made me laugh harder. "Ahahah..." I wiped away a tear, "N-no, no silly! You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry I've been distant. I've just had a lot on my mind." "Is it...because of-" "It's not because of him. Don't worry about it." I interrupted him, smiling.

I turned to look up at the sky. "Ah the stars are so bright tonight!" I exclaimed cheerfully, stretching. Unfortunately, I lost my balance. "WAH!" I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground. Instead I was caught. "You ok?" I looked up at him, his eyes full of concern. I blushed and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah... Thanks." he smiled warmly. I suddenly realized we were _very_ close. I blushed and pushed myself away, "S-sorry..." I muttered. He looked confused, "What for?" he asked. I didn't answer my head was down.

:Third person:

"Jai, look at me..." He murmured softly. She didn't respond, which slightly hurt him. He tilted her head up gently. "I want to know what's wrong." Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes. She whimpered and pushed his hand away. "The truth is… I LOVE YOU!"

:His pov:

"I LOVE YOU!" This shocked me. She...loved me? I...never knew... But, now that I think about it... the constant stuttering and blushing... the overprotective attitude... It all made sense to me now.

She was crying. She had fallen to her knees, shaking up a storm. "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I-I can't help it..." I knelt down, placing my hands on her shoulders, "Jai..." She flinched, as if afraid that I would be upset. That was the opposite of what I was feeling now. I pulled her close, feeling her stiffen in surprise.

:Jai's pov:

He's...so warm... I couldn't help blushing slightly. I looked up at him, "You're...not mad?" I asked in a small voice. He shook his head, "I could never be mad at you, Jai. _Never_." I blushed even more when I realized how close we were. I wanted to push myself away again but he held me tighter. "I won't let you go." He whispered. I shivered slightly, "B-but what ab-" "She'll never know." He interrupted me "But what if she does find out?" I persisted. He smiled sweetly at me, "It won't matter to me. It shouldn't matter to you." I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat quicken. "It doesn't." "Jai…" he murmured. I looked up at him and smiled.

Suddenly he pressed me against the gravestone, his lips crashing against mine. I gasped allowing him to dart his tongue into my mouth. A moan escaped me. I felt like I was in heaven, or better.

:Third pov:

They broke apart for air, staring into each other eyes. A dark blush stained Jai's cheeks and a light one covered his. "Jai, I love you." He murmured. Jai's eyes widened and started to tear up. She tackled him down, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too…Yoh-kun."

:Jai's pov:

He may never be Shaman King. He may never be the king of anything... But he's still the king of my heart.

Sappy, yes. Review!


End file.
